


Seven Cards a Flipping

by hoffkk



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Kareoke, gambling a kiss, holiday party, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: On the seventh day of Ficmas, hoffkk gave to me... Seven Cards a Flipping, Six Charms a Twinkling, Five Christmas Bulbs, Four Dancing Elves, Three Spanish Cookies, Two Silver Bells, and Love Around the Holiday Tree!





	Seven Cards a Flipping

**Author's Note:**

> A kinda sorta AU where Leonard never dies and they celebrate Christmas instead. Because why not? ;)

This year, the legends decided to throw their own holiday party on the waverider.  It mostly consisted of eating, drinking and telling stories like most of their evenings.  Unsurprisingly, they all ended up in an argument.  Surprisingly, of all things gripe over, they found themselves fighting about what the best Christmas song was, which led to Gideon playing them all through the ships overhead speakers.  After a long discussion and lots of drinks, the team decided to battle it out through some (drunk) kareoke.

It started with Stein's rendition of Bing Crosby's Silver Bells.  Then Ray and Kendra took over with Baby it's Cold Outside.  Mick decided it was his turn after that and, even though he fully believed Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas Is You was the best song of the season, he opted sing something more suitable for his voice and ended up wailing out a rock version of Santa Claus is Coming to Town.  It during his performance, Sara decided to take a breather from the holiday fun and head back to her room.

Back in her quarters, she sat cross-legged on her bed and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from her nightstand.  Sara said a silent prayer for her family, wished them a merry Christmas, and took a shot straight from the bottle.  As she debating taking another shot just for the heck of it, there was a knock on her door.

Looking over to see Leonard in the doorway, Sara capped the bottle and set it on her bedside table before saying, "Hey."

"Hey."  He replied coolly.  "Mind if I join your solitude?"

"Not a fan of Mick's caroling skills?"  She asked teasingly.

"Mick has a lot of skills that make him a great partner, but singing is _not_ one of them."  Leonard asserted.

"Well, I suppose you can come in."  Sara told him.  " _If_ you have a deck of cards."

Smiling, he dug the deck out of his pants pocket and held it up, shaking it in the air for emphasis.  Once she smiled back, he made his way over to her bed and began dealing out the cards.  They played two rounds of gin rummy without saying more than a few words to each other.  Sara won both times.  As Leonard began to shuffle the cards for round three, he finally spoke up.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago?  When I said thought about us, and you challenged me to kiss you?"  He questioned with a knowing smirk.

"I don't think that's _exactly_ how that conversation happened... but yeah.  Why?"  She tossed back.

"I just, I want to make it clear... "  He began.  "I may be a lot of things, most of them bad, but I would never force myself on a woman and steal a kiss... or anything else for that matter."

"Good to know." She replied.

"However, I wouldn't be above _playing_ for a kiss."  Leonard noted.

"Oh, really?"  Sara couldn't help but smirk.  "Is that so?"

"It is."  He assured.  "So, what do you say?  You interested in making a little wager?"

It was quiet for a long moment until she finally answered, "All right, I'll bite.  What did you have in mind?"

"Seven cards."  Leonard responded.  "I'll lay down seven cards, and flip each card one at a time.  If the majority of cards are hearts, then I get to kiss you."

"And if they're not?" Sara had to ask, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Then we don't.  Plain and simple."   He replied.

"So, that's it.  Those are your terms?"  She wondered aloud.

"Those are my terms."  He confirmed.

"Okay, I'm in."  Sara told him, not one to back down from a challenge.

He just nodded and shuffled the cards one more time for good measure.  Then, just like he said he would, Leonard dealt seven cards and laid them face down in one straight line atop Sara's comforter. After moving the rest of the deck aside, he went for the first card and flipped it over.  It was the two of hearts.  Immediately, he looked to Sara.  He kept his face neutral except for his eyes, which smiled brightly into hers.  Sara's lips twitched upward as she leaned forward for the next card.  Flipping it over, it revealed the ace of spades.  She looked back to Leonard whose eyes seemed dimmer than a moment ago.  Before Sara could think too much of it, he flipped the third card to find another spade.  She responded by quickly flipping the next one, which happened to be the eight of clubs.  Keeping cool, Leonard flipped the next one and let a small smile form on his lips at the queen of hearts that was staring back at him.  He kept his gaze focused on the cards, but, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sara was smiling too as she moved in for the next card.  This time they got the ten of diamonds.  Both of them were very quiet as they stared at the final card that lay face down before them.  This was it.  The tell all card.  So far, hearts and spades were in the lead with two of each.  This final card could, and hopefully would, decide their fate.  Moving his hand in slowly, he slid his fingers around the bottom corner of the card.  Hesitating for dramatic effect, he looked to Sara and said, "You ready for this?"

"Whenever you are."  She retorted with a half smile.

"Are you sure?"  He asked again with a wag of his brow.

"Just flip it." Sara drew out teasingly.

And with a cheeky smile, he did.  Then, they both sat there a moment just staring at the result.

Sara felt like she received a small punch to the gut when she saw the seven of spades appear.  Looking to Leonard, she noticed his smile from a moment ago was gone and his eyes appeared cold as they bore into the card in front of him.  He looked... he looked... well, he looked like she Sara felt.

Disappointed.

"Looks like you win again."  He stated emotionlessly as he began gathering up the cards.

The thing was, Sara didn't feel like she did.  Not one bit.  With that, it suddenly donned on her how ridiculous they were being.

Jumping down from the bed, she swatted the deck from his hands and said forcefully, "Screw the cards."

Before Leonard could reply, Sara snaked a hand around his neck and pulled his face downward, crashing his lips into hers.  Just as she repeated the gesture with her other arm, deepening the kiss, he responded eagerly, lifting his hands to her waist and then exploring her back.

After a moment, before they could get too far gone, Sara pulled away and whispered, "Looks like we _both_ won."  Pausing to slide her hands down to his chest, she then added, "Merry Christmas, Leonard." before pushing him away playfully and heading out the door without looking back.

Leonard smirked as he watched her retreat.  He hated to see her leave but sure did enjoy watching her go... a fact that she had actually called him out on in the past.  Yeah, Sara Lance sure was something else and getting involved with her would certainly be trouble.

But since when did a little trouble stop Leonard?


End file.
